Understand
by gothkitty88
Summary: A fluff about Thalia and Nico, my fav characters! Rated T cause I don't know where it's going..  Slight humor.
1. Frightened Squirrels

**Hey gothkitty88 here with a second Thalico! I love Thalico, but there aren't even 2 pages of it! :( I got mad, so I decided to take action! Fluffy, cute, and slight humor. Enjoy! ( PS, Percy and Annabeth are 22, and Thalia and Nico are 17.)**

I looked at Annabeth and Percy holding hands on the beach, and I smiled. They were a cute couple. But I felt depressed – seeing how happy they were made me feel lonely. I mean, I couldn't call it nostalgia unless I was talking about Luke, and I'm over him. I think about talking to Annabeth, but I don't see how she would understand, with her being in love with Percy so long. I thought about if I were there with a guy who could make me laugh, who would make me smile when I was down. Like now. In a sudden burst of Aphrodite-like emotion, I burst into tears and sprinted towards my cabin. I got my guitar, dried my tears, and sat outside playing chords and occasionally Green Day.

Nico came by cabin. He grinned and said, "What's up?"

I wanted so much to tell him to get lost. "Nothing. Why do you look so happy?"

"I scared Annabeth and Percy when I shadow traveled next to them. I got behind them, and they were so busy sighing and being in love they didn't even notice me. I conjured up a chainsaw and a mask (don't ask how, I just did it) and went all psycho on them. The look on their faces was priceless!" He was laughing so hard, and I joined in when he showed me their faces. They looked like frightened squirrels.

He walked off, calling, "I'll see you later, but right now I have to see the Stolls to see how much money I can make with this!" I smiled. Nico. Why do I have such a weird feeling right now? I thought back to when Artemis gave me the boot.

_Flashback_

_One of the new Hunters told me that Lady Artemis wanted to see me. I smiled. "Thanks." She nodded, then looked at me with a sad look on her face. I wondered what her problem was. _

_I got dressed, then went to Artemis's tent. "You wanted to see me, my lady?"_

"_Yes." It was weird. She got the same look on her face that the new Hunter got._

"_Thalia." She sighed. "This is hard for me to say, but, Thalia, I'm going to have to let you go."_

_I was crushed. My eyes were forming tears. "But why, Lady? Have I done anything disrespectful or something to dishonor you?"_

_She sighed again. "You will soon find out. I cannot say why, forbidden by a certain you will know in time, Thalia. You are the lieutenant that cannot be stopped and I admire you and adore you. This is hard for me too, …._

_Present Day_

I shook the thought from my head. Maybe a walk would do me good.


	2. What's My Password Again?

TPOV

I thought about it for a while. Then I remembered something – um, not for any specific reason or anything…. Nico has a stupid girlfriend. Wait. Why should I care about why Nico has a girlfriend?

_Because you loooove him! Whispered a voice in my head. _Okay. That voice was so not mine.

_Hey Thalia_, said the voice_, You might want to memorize the song, cause you're gonna sing it tonight_! The voice squealed.

_No way_, I thought. _I am not singing Taylor Swift_. The voice (who I was sure by now was Aphrodite) seemed a bit pissed, and I did not need to get on someone's (especially a goddess) nerves. I sighed, then agreed.

Okay, before I was rudely interrupted, her name was Sara. An Aphrodite child. Great. Nico was dating a girly-girl. I hate girly-girls. Especially Sara. Because she's a girly-girl. And that's the only reason why I hate her. I think.

NPOV

I went down to the Zeus cabin grinning. Turns out, my "Percabeth" pics were each 20 bucks. The Stolls took four of them, but then they charged me ten bucks to say that I had nothing to do with the pictures. Oh well. At least I still got 70 bucks out of them. Thalia would be so jealous! Then, I thought of another idea. Walking back to my cabin, I saw Sara, my girlfriend. She waved at me and giggled. Then she put on a sad look, and waved me over. "Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Nico," she said, "I'm breaking up with you." Outside I was heartbroken, but on the inside: THANK THE GODS! She had been too clingy, too suspicious, too strange, and she couldn't fight as well as Thal – other people. "Oh. Okay." I put on the same look as her. She went inside her cabin. Then I went into my cabin and I put the picture on the printer to be copied. Boy, were Poseidon and Athena going to laugh when they see this! I smirked evilly.

TPOV

My walk was pretty long, so I went back to my cabin to check my emails. I can think about things later. Wow. I'm thinking about thinking. Annabeth is having a weird influence on me…I giggled. I signed on to .net, which was like Yahoo for demigods. We had this because like with cellphones, monsters could use regular email sites to track us. Stalkers.

**Sign In**

**Username:**.net

**Password:************

Huh. That's funny. I typed in my password 10 times and it still didn't work. Then suddenly I felt some other presence inside of me, and my mind cleared of all things but…but Nico. Nico ,Nico, Nico. He was all I could think about. Then the magic presence took control of my body and "I" typed in Nico. It worked.


	3. Hacked By a Love Goddess

AphPOV

"Ooooh!" I squealed. Here was my chance. I was spying on Thalia, trying to get her with Nico. Thalico! I hacked onto Thalia's profile on .com and changed her password to Nico. Then I used a body control spell and typed it in for her. Then trouble came.

"Aphrodite!" Zeus called. I panicked and ran out of the room, closing the window to Internet Explorer.

TPOV

"I think someone is controlling me…Aphrodite?" I guessed. Just then, my hand moved to the mouse and "I" clicked on an email. I was sent the Ebay song and Banana Phone from Percy. I laughed hysterically. Aphrodite was controlling me for this? Woww.

AphPOV

"Crap, wrong email." I'll have to send that Ebay song to Hermes, though.

TPOV

"I" clicked on a different email. Guess who the contact was. Yeah, that's right. The goddess who was controlling me. It was the lyrics to You Belong To Me. Along with a note that was being typed as I speak.

_Hi, Thalia!_

_I'm sorry about the body control, but I had to! You have to sing this tonite. As a command from me. Ok? Bye, Mrs. Di Angelo! *smirk*_

Great. I just got teased, controlled, and hacked by the goddess of love.


	4. A Little Change of Plans

TPOV

Okay. I got another email from Miss-Thinks-She-Knows-Everything-About-Love saying:

_Hi again! Instead of You Belong With Me, you r going 2 sing a version of teenage dream that I wrote especially 4 u at the talent show tonite, which will be at 8 o clock sharp! Have fun, Thalia….;)_

Well, at least this is better than Taylor Swift…


	5. The Talent Show Part 1

TPOV

Yeah, sure enough, Chiron announced that there was going to be a talent show, singing being a main priority. Now I knew what Aphrodite was talking about.

FASTFORWARD 2 THE TALENT SHOW

Okay. I'm up first.

"Hey, you know who I am, and I'm gonna be singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry!" There were a bunch of cheers and whistles from the crowd. I sighed. This is gonna bite.

You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

Even when I tell the punch line wrong

Seems like you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was confused

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't breathe

Let's break the rules

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

We drove to our camp

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't breathe

Let's break the rules

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't breathe

Let's break the rules

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

Surprisingly, the camp roared with applause – many stood up and cheered, and the fire grew so high I bet the gods could feel it.

Chiron called, "Okay, up next, is Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and Silena with Half-Blood Girls!"

**(AN: It's supposed to have the same tune as California Girls, btw! :D)**

What? Wait, the lyrics just popped into my head! That is _weird_.

Annabeth: I, know a place, where the Mist is really stronger

Clarisse: Warm, wet and wild. I bet there's something in the water

Me(Thalia): Sippin our nectar when we fall from the battle

Silena: Triple G Ranch herds all of Apollo's cattle

All: You could travel the world, but nothing will scare you most like the golden coast

Once you're – on the run with us, you'll be falling in love, oh woah woah woah

Annabeth and me: We are half blood girls, we're unforgettable, weapons near us, ready to strike

We can block your moves, cause we're unstoppable, woah woah woah, woah woah woah

Clarisse and Silena: We are half blood girls, we're undeniable, we'll beat you anywhere, anytime

Sneak up we don't care, we'll turn you into dust, woah woah woah, woah woah

All: We are half bloods, we are half blood girls

We are half bloods


	6. Penny For Your Short Thoughts

TPOV

Okay. We had a truth or dare before the talent show, so the "heroes" had to sing at least 2 songs. I was actually excited, cause I didn't think I was that good. But now that the crowd is all 'whooo! yeah!' I am pumped!

NPOV

Okay. Thalia is awesome at singing. That last number was hilarious, too!

3rdPPOV

By the time the song was over, all the gods and all the Hunters had appeared in the audience, and some were going to sing…this should be interesting….


	7. AN: Help Meee

**AN: Ok. I need help. I am giving u a sneak peek of the next chapter, but I need help with Nico's songs….Help me and I will give you a kitty, a pig, and some blue cookies! (virtual, of course)**

**Luke – Hope It Gives You Hell – All-American Rejects**

**Annabeth – Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

**Thalia – Miss Indepentent – Kelly Clarkson**

**Travis and Conner – Billionare**

**Hermes – The Ebay Song**

**Kronos – My World – Ginger Fox**

**Monsters – Welcome to My Life**


	8. Surprise Guests

**Hey guys! I have a 3 day Labor Day weekend like u and so I have time to write! Yay! I considered your ideas, and I decided to go with **_**Know Your Enemy **_**by Green Day for Luke, and I love the idea of **_**If I Had You**_** by Adam Lambert! Those songs rock, and the songs are just perfect! Thanks to Thalico (anonymous), ShootinStar (also anonymous), Thalia Daughter Of Zues, and all u other reviewers out there who luv my story! (oh, and by the way, ShootingStar, I kno its not called that but I like calling it that. So what, son!) –gothkitty88 :^_^:**

TPOV

Okay. The all the gods and the hunters just appeared in the audience next to their kids (The gods, I mean. Artemis was of course next to the Hunters cause she doesn't have kids.). Zeus leaned close to my ear and said, "Great singing, by the way." I blushed.

"Okay, campers! As you have noticed, your parents and the Hunters are here today to witness our talent show." Chiron announced. Then there was a loud puff of smoke, and….and Luke was behind it? **(AN: He's not freaking dead, people! It's after TLO, but HE IS NOT DEAD!) **With an army of monsters! Crap! "Heroes, at arm!" I shouted. "Hold up!" Luke shouted back. He held up a flag of truce. "We all swear that we're here to see, participate, and enjoy the talent show! We all swear it upon the River Styx! Really!" Thunder rumbled. I guess that he meant what he said. He took a seat between me and Annabeth. We hugged him. Then we let go, so we could listen to Chiron.

"Okay, again. Up next is Nico, with Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace!" Huh. Grace.

NPOV

Okay. It was my turn to sing. I wondered if Thalia would get the whole "Grace" thing.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_By now I still don't miss you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

I sang better than I thought I would, and the crowd was cheering me on. I saw Thalia stand up and give me a thumbs up. I felt awesome!

"Okay, Nico. Now it's Luke's turn, with _Know Your Enemy_ by Green Day!" He got on the stage as I sat down. He waved.

"This song is for when I was Kronos and even before. I'm sorry!" He smiled sheepishly.

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Against the enemy_

_Violence is an energy_

_Bringing on the fury_

_The choir infantry_

_Revolt against the honor to obey_

_Overthrow the effigy_

_The vast majority_

_Burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_The insurgency will rise_

_When the bloods been sacrificed_

_Don't be blinded by the lies_

_In your eyes_

_Violence is an energy_

_From here to eternity_

_Violence is an energy_

_Silence is the enemy_

_So gimme gimme revolution_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Do you know the enemy?_

_Do you know your enemy?_

_Well, gotta know the enemy_

_Overthrow the effigy_

_The vast majority_

_Burning down the foreman of control_

_Silence is the enemy_

_Against your urgency_

_So rally up the demons of your soul _


	9. Umm,What?

**Hey people! Thanx 2 all of you have been patient while I have not been frequent with I have been updating…anyways, I have been crazy busy with homework. Sry again! Here is what you have been waiting for:**

**Disclaimer: Okay. I did not post this before for all chapters, but seriously. If I was actually Rick Riordan, I would tell you. You know, probably. Maybe. Point is, I'm not Rick Riordan!**

NPOV

Luke smiled as the crowd went into a slow applause, eventually turning into a full fledged applause, with the all the trimmings; the whistles, the cheers, etc. We had already figured out that Kronos was here, but since Luke swore that all of them were only here cause of the talent show, he was safe.

"Now," announced Chiron, "The lord Titan Kronos is singing, um, My World by Ginger Fox." It was split in the crowd: half of us shifted uncomfortably, half was stifling our laughter. I was on the laughter side, along with Thalia, Annabeth, Luke, and some other campers. He was singing a song a person from the show iCarly. Wowww.

Kronos got on the stage, waving and smiling. The music started and some choreographers went on the stage and got into some hip hop dance

Hello? Is everybody watchin?  
Before, I get the party started,  
You know, you wanna be invited,  
Step right up, and get a taste of what you're biting.

Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

You're gonna love me  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go

I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm already there

I'm number one baby,  
Always number one baby,

So forget what you heard,  
This is my world

My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh]  
My world, revolves around me, [oh, oh]

Don't think, there's ever someone better,  
Don't think, you're ever gonna get her,  
You wish, that you could be so clever,  
Step right up, 'cause you belong to me forever.

Feel the groove,  
When we move,  
I'm the center.

We'll get it right,  
Every night,  
Like we're meant ta.

When it all goes down,  
I need to tell ya,

You're gonna love me  
You're gonna tell me that you're ready to go

I'm already there,  
Look up in the air,  
Cause I'm the star of the show  
I'm number one baby  
Always number one baby

So forget what you heard,  
This is my world

We looked at him in an uncomfortable silence as he slinked down the stage. The weirdest thing was that he actually sounded like Ginger Fox…..


	10. So, SO close!

TPOV

The talent show was over, and Kronos, Luke, the monsters (except for Tyson, of course), The Hunters, and the gods left. We had all gone back to our cabins, except for Nico and I.

"So." he said awkwardly. "I think that you sang well, although I think I like Green Day better." I grinned. Katy Perry wasn't my style either, but I don't think that I should explain that Aphrodite was messing with my head, making me swear stupid things.

"Well, um, night." He looked nervous. He leaned torwards me – I got feel his breath. It was hot, but smelled like mint. I swear we were right about to kiss, then he shadow traveled, leaving a very confused girl standing alone in the dark.

AphPOV – Up At Olympus

"Ohhh! Come _on_, Nico!" I screamed. Thalico (Isn't that clever? My girls came up with it) was just about to kiss!

I heard my father, Zeus coming down the hallway. I sighed. He was NOT going to be happy about this.

"Aphrodite?" He called. He entered my fluffy pink room and looked into my seeing ball, a gift from Apollo. "Who's lives are you tinkering with now?" he asked wearily. Then he looked at the ball. His face turned confused. "That's Thalia. Why…are…..Thalia…..di Angelo….Hades!" He stormed out, looking angrier then when he first saw me with Ares. Uh oh. This was going to be a soap opera I didn't cause. Huh. "That's a first, huh?" Athena called. Stupid mind readers. "I heard that!" she called. I huffed angrily and lay down for a nap.

APOV

Percy and I left Thalia and NIco alone at the amphitheater. I giggled evilly.

They are so gonna get together!


	11. Styx Edition

**This idea has been done to DEATH! But I love it and so I will use it. Truth or Dare! Yeah! **

NPOV

We all got a message outside from our cabins from Travis and Connor, telling them to meet them by the beach for Truth or Dare: Styx Edition. Uh-oh. When they say "Styx Edition," it means that you have to swear on the River Styx before you start the game. And it works on _everything._ I, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, am TERRIFIED.

3rdPPOV

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Juniper had all gotten the same message. They had lunch, and throughout the day they did the usual activities: archery, sword fighting, arts and crafts, etc. Then, it was time. At eight, they all headed down to the beach, and they shared the same feeling – excited but terrified.

After they sat down, Connor and Travis explained the rules:

You have to swear on the River Styx. (duh!)

If you don't do the activity, like totally chicken out, you have to do one embarrassing thing decided by the whole group.

Annabeth started.

APOV

I started. I thought for a second, the decided to take up my plan in getting Nico and Thalia together.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Nico?"

She blushed. And – I couldn't help it –grinned like a demon. She gave me her worst Annabeth-Chase-I'm-gonna-kill-you stare, then sighed and muttered, "Please forgive me, Lady Artemis."

"Yes." Nico's mouth dropped like a dead fly. Thalia looked like my red lipstick.

Thalia's turn. Oh dear…..

**Sorry it's so short, but more will come up! Review! **

**Magic**

**Buttons **

**Help **

**Bring **

**Me **

**Happiness!**

**Like that one right there. :3**


	12. What Now?

**So so sorry I haven't updated! I had school and homework, and ohhhh! I am sooooo sorry!**

NPOV

Okay, I admit it. I totally chickened out in front of Thalia. I wanted to kiss her, but I just couldn't. What's wrong with me? I walked to her cabin and knocked. "Thalia, can we talk?" Then out of nowhere, she just popped out. "Hey." She looked down. I nearly crapped my pants out of fright. I cooled down and sighed. I took a deep breath and started. "Thalia-I'm-really-sorry-that-I-was-going-to-kiss-you-but-i-really-like-you-and-I-got-so-nervous-and-I-" She silenced me with a kiss. I was shocked.

"Thalia?" I asked confusedly.

"I needed a way for you to shut up so _we_, keyword we, could talk. And that was the only way."

"So…um, well, yeah.." We stood there awkwardly.

"You know, Nico," Her voice got quieter, and she was blushing.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too." Her voice was shaky. I was in (more) shock. (Again.)

She ran to her cabin, and left a huge question to answer that would have to wait for morning.

_What now?_


	13. The Best Thing

Again really sorry for my absence! I have been so busy with school and homework and I had a Latin test (which I got an A in by the way!) so I haven't been able to update. I've also been working on my new novel, _Dragon Child: Jewel of the Ages_. (PM me if you think this sounds interesting!)

Oh, and for those of you who keep asking for longer chapters, I am sorry. I will try, but each moment is small to bring up a bunch of moments later. Oh by the way, there will be a sequel!

So anyways, on with the show! I mean, fanfic. Thingy. Yeaaahhh.

NPOV

This morning I went to the Big House, after long hours of thinking and thinking. I walked there groggily, as I didn't have enough energy to travel, what with my lack of sleep.

Thalia saw me and motioned me in her direction. "Hey, Thalia. W- What's up?" I stuttered. Crap!

She smirked. "Fine. How are you?"

Confused is what I wanted to say. But I tried to act cool in all my teenage awkwardness and leaned on one of the tables there. Unfortunately, I didn't know the harpies had waxed this morning.

"Woah!" I yelled, toppling on the floor. Some of the campers snickered.

"Here, let me help you up." Thalia offered her hand. I cautiously took it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw some Aphrodite girls whispering excitedly and high – fiving each other. Huh.

I pulled Thalia over to a tree where we could sit. "Listen, Thalia, we need to talk." Her face lost its laughter.

She looked away. "About last night – I can understand if you don't want to be with me." But I could tell she was close to tears.

"No!" I almost shouted, causing everyone to look at us (once again). "No." I said, softer this time. "Listen Thalia. I like you. A lot. But that just shocked me, okay? But I really, really like you. Don't let anyone tell you different." I mustered up all my courage and pride and I did it. I kissed her. And she kissed back.

"Thank you!" shouted Percy.

"What the crap! Were you guys spying on us?" I yelled.

They all nodded. And by all, I mean _all_.

This really sucks.

TPOV

I was really embarrassed. I mean, really?

But who cares. Nico likes me!

I am officially in love. Thanks a lot, Aphrodite. You turned from totally strong to this.

It was pretty much the best thing you've ever done for me.


End file.
